Bond
by Inkognito97
Summary: Once more, the annual 'Chose Your Master' time has arrived and like evry year Qui-Gon is reluctant to be in the temple... Maybe this year somebody will overlook his handicap? Part 2 of the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi


AN: I don't Star Wars or any of its characters. I simply borrow and play with them. Neither do I make any kind of profit with them... sadly.

Any mistake is my own.

* * *

Bond

Qui-Gon sighed mentally while he sat down, far away from the activity in the temple gardens. Silently he wished he was not here, but on a mission somewhere far away in the galaxy instead. Sadly, his Grandmaster Yoda and the Council had decided he was to be in the temple for the annual choosing ritual. Once again Qui-Gon sighed mentally.

It was the time of the year again, when all the Initiates, who were deemed ready to become a Padawan, would choose a Master. It was always a torture and humiliation for Qui-Gon. He was a well known and even quite respected Jedi Master without a Padawan and it didn't lack on interested young Jedi, but the interested would soon turn away once they realised that he was deaf. It had been a stupid accident during one mission, an explosion that caused permanent damage and only with technical aid was he able to actually talk and communicate with the people around him. Normally not a problem, but no Initiate wanted a damaged Master and as soon as they knew, they politely excused themselves. A training bond would make technical devices unnecessary, but he was still damaged in the eyes of the younger generation. That was the exact reason why Qui-Gon had chosen to leave his aid back in his quarters, this way he would not develop any hope.

He looked up, just in time to see a group of laughing Initiates walk through the garden. The group was made of two females and four boys. One of the boys, one with rather long hair, dark skin and a strange yellow stripe over his nose, suddenly dashed forward and engulfed one of the present Master's into a conversation. The blonde female also left the group, but way more civilised than her companion before her.

Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement, before turning back to watch the now smaller group, just in time to catch the gaze of a young ginger haired boy. The boy was mustering him curiously and obviously came to a decision. He turned towards his friends said something to them and then came walking right towards the long haired Jedi Master. Out of instinct, Qui-Gon straightened and put on his calm facade.

The boy gave him a bright smile and Qui-Gon couldn't help himself but slightly smiled back. His smile didn't last long however when they boy began talking, introducing himself no doubt. Not for the first time since he had become deaf, Qui-Gon wished he would be able to read lips. The boy slightly tilted his head in confusion, clearly wondering why he didn't receive an answer. Qui-Gon helplessly motioned to his ear and shook his head. Understanding dawned on young features and he thought for a moment, before setting his bag on the ground. He made some slow movements with his hands and Qui-Gon recognised it as sign languages. He had not learned that either, the Council had deemed it unnecessarily because of the hearing aid he normally had. Right now, Qui-Gon regretted not having it with him, because something strange was radiating from the boy that immediately caught the older Jedi's attention. Instead he just shook his head, causing his new companion to frown.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the Jedi Master with a mixture of uncertainty and thoughtfulness. Qui-Gon already expected him to just grab his bag and leave again, but the ginger haired boy only kneeled on the ground and pulled out a datapad from his bag. He tipped something on it and then showed it to the long haired Jedi.

 _"_ _You can read, right?"_

Qui-Gon gave a pointed glare towards the young Jedi, who laughed at the sight and shook his head in clear amusement. The older Jedi was not sure it he was laughed at or if the boy was laughing about him.

 _"_ _I take that as a yes."_ The boy grinned mischievously, with a spark in his blue-green eyes. _"Wait a moment, ok?"_ Qui-Gon nodded and watched how the boy got up, but left his belonging standing there on the grass. He was running to his male friend with the yellow stripe. The Jedi Master immediately turned to greet him and the boy bowed, but turned to his friend, who did not look happy at all. But his expression turned to one of understanding and he looked at Qui-Gon for a moment before nodding and pulling another datapad out of his own bag. The ginger haired boy excused himself and came running back to Qui-Gon, who had watched the whole exchange with mixed feelings. The boy was definitely putting much effort in this and Qui-Gon wondered why. He just hoped that Yoda and Mace had no doing in this, he didn't want to force any Initiate to become his Padawan, just because two Council members had said so. It wouldn't be right, not even if it was for his ego.

A moment later Qui-Gon was handed one of the devices and the boy had the other one.

 _"_ _Now let's try this again... my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."_ When Qui-Gon looked up, the boy bowed his head. He had seated himself to the Jedi Master's feet.

 _"_ _Qui-Gon Jinn. At your service, Initiate Kenobi."_ Of course Qui-Gon knew exactly with whom he was dealing here. Initiate Kenobi was the talk of the Masters and Knights. He apparently was the star pupil and one of the best Initiates the Order had in eons. Every Master was eager to be chosen by the boy, which explained the Master's behaviour when Obi-Wan had gone to speak with his friend. Still, it left Qui-Gon wondering why the Initiate was trying to communicate with him instead of searching for another, a better Master. As far as he knew, the boy could even ask Yoda or Mace and the Master's would immediately agree.

Qui-Gon also tilted his head when his young companion had read his message.

 _"_ _Do you have a Padawan Master Jinn?"_ Qui-Gon shook his head. _"Do you want one?"_

That question was way more complicated than the first and Qui-Gon chose his next words very carefully, _"What I want, does not matter. If it is the will of the Force, then it will provide me with a Padawan."_ The boy nodded in thoughts.

 _"_ _What have you chosen as your main fighting style?"_

Of course the boy would ask that. Qui-Gon had heard from his fellow Masters that Obi-Wan's greatest talent was with the lightsaber. It just made sense for him to ask such a question, but it didn't make sense that he was asking Qui-Gon. The boy could not believe him to be a suitable Master, could he?

 _"_ _I have chosen Ataru,"_ he hesitated, but then added, _"much to my Master's dismay."_

Obi-Wan looked confused at him, " _Who was your Master?"_

 _"_ _Master Dooku. I don't know if you know him,"_ the boy grimaced and Qui-Gon took that as a yes, _"Dooku wanted to train me in Makashi, but I found it unsuitable for me."_

Obi-Wan nodded, _"Ataru is an aggressive and aerobic style... Forgive me for my boldness Master Jinn, but I hadn't picked you for the type who enjoys the aerobic parts. Then again, Soresu and Makashi, like Master Dooku teaches them... they are very defensive and have their focus on mistakes the enemy make."_ Qui-Gon was silently impressed at the knowledge of the boy, especially about Soresu that was not taught anymore, except by a few Masters.

 _"_ _You sound as if you know quite much about it, yet you don't seem to have a particularly liking to this form."_ Obi-Wan stole a quick glance at him.

 _"_ _Don't get me wrong Master. I had been educated by Master Dooku and I do appreciate both forms. Yet I think you need to be offensive sometimes. A good defensive can save lives, but what if your opponent does not use an offensive fighting style, or simply does not make mistakes, neither Soresu nor Makashi will be of much help then."_

Qui-Gon nodded. He was impressed at the boy's knowledge and that Dooku has actually taught him. So his old Master wanted young Kenobi too it would seem. It was just good that the boy did not seem to consider him as a permanent Master.

 _"_ _What form have you chosen then?"_

 _"_ _I am not quite sure of it. I have looked into all of them, even Shii-Cho, but I am uncertain. Every Master swears that the fighting style he or she has chosen is the best and I disagree with all of them. For them it might be the best suited, but for others..."_ He paused and Qui-Gon looked up to see that he was worrying his lip between his teeth. _"May I inquire why you have chosen Ataru, Master?"_

 _"_ _You have already given yourself the answer young one."_

The Initiate looked up at him confused and Qui-Gon watched with a smirk when he reread their conversation. He eventually settled on a certain part and a wide grin appeared on the young features, _"Because no one expects this of you. They would expect you to be slower than and not as agile as them. Therefore Form V, Shien, would be expected. A counter based form for a tall man."_ Qui-Gon gave him an approving smile. The boy was quite perceptive. _"Niman could have been an option too, considering that it a balanced form of all the others."_

 _"_ _It certainly is deadly in skilled hands,"_ Qui-Gon agreed. There was still a question burning on his tongue, _"Is there a possibility that you also studied Vaapad?"_

 _"_ _Master Windu was very... persuasive when he told me all the reasons why I should study Form VII too..."_

 _"_ _Let me guess, 'I created Vaapad to answer my weakness; it channels my own darkness into a weapon of the light'."_ Qui-Gon recited the words his old friend would always preach when he was talking about his favourite form.

 _"_ _Something like this, yes... but I might have stopped listening after an hour of the same content repeated over and over again."_ Obi-Wan's sported an open mouthed grin, with his tongue sticking out between his teeth. It was the picture of mischief Qui-Gon couldn't help himself but silently chuckle at the sight. He knew Mace loved to talk about Vaapad, he had experienced it first hand, sadly BEFORE he had a hearing aid that could be turned off. He felt pity for the young boy sitting in front of him. _"I was wondering... would you like to spar with me? I'd like to see you fight."_ He saw the uncertainty in the younger male's blue-green eyes and Qui-Gon decided that he didn't like it one bit.

 _"_ _Let me get my hearing aid and we can do just that,"_ immediately the youngsters eyes shone with happiness and excitement. They both stood up and Obi-Wan carefully packed the datapads back in his bag. He had looked over the gardens, but from his expression he had apparently decided not to go to his friend again.

Qui-Gon lead them through the sheer endless feeling corridors towards his Master chambers. The silence was comfortable and Obi-Wan seemed to think so too. Qui-Gon was glad, for there certainly was some kind of connection between them. A lot of Jedi were giving them unbelieving stares, but that was to be expected. Obi-Wan was the temple's little star pupil after all and Qui-Gon was simply the rebellious and deaf maverick. They were the most unusual sight in the history of Jedi no doubt, at least that is what Qui-Gon thought. Obi-Wan seemed oblivious to the stares, or he was just used to them and ignored them.

Qui-Gon exhaled slowly when they finally arrived at his quarters. With a mock bow he motioned for the young male to enter first. Obi-Wan shot him an amused look and made a courtsey, pretending to wear a dress instead of Jedi tunics. Qui-Gon shook his head in great amusement and ushered the little devil inside, closing the door behind them.

The first thing the Jedi Master did, was discarding his robe and hanging it near the door, before stretching his bones and muscles. He then made his way towards his nightstand in his bedroom, all the while making sure that the doors were open so that Obi-Wan could keep an eye on him. He was fumbling with his hearing aid while the boy was looking around in awe, but without touching anything. He seemed to take interest in one of the plants however the plant did as well. It stretched one of his tentacles like leaves and Obi-Wan jumped back instinctively with a small yelp.

Qui-Gon chuckled slightly at the sight of the twelve years old, who looked warily at the plant, before he turned around to look at the taller male.

"So... you can hear me now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that would undoubtedly break thousand of poor hearts in the future. Qui-Gon immediately decided that he liked the ginger haired boy's accented voice. It sounded cultivated and soothing. He had no doubt that he would have a beautiful singing voice too.

"Sorry, what was that?" Qui-Gon teased back.

"Funny," the Initiate remarked sarcastically.

Qui-Gon chuckled, "It seems that you have made a new friend," he motioned with his head towards the curious plant that was still reaching out for Obi-Wan, who was barely out of reach.

"I feared as much," the Initiate sighed dramatically, but eventually succumbed to his fate and offered his hand. The plant latched onto it and examined the offered limp.

"Watch out, it might eat you, small as you are."

"Not everybody can be a giant. Sometimes it needs a young and slightly smaller being to do the job and I am not as noticeable as you are," Obi-Wan retorted. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Master who was leaning against the doorframe. "Besides, I don't feel any bad intend coming from your plant, it is just curious... and apparently it had the desire to smarm on me."

He pulled back his slime covered hand. "It likes you," Qui-Gon offered while bringing the young boy a towel, who took it gratefully.

"And I like your voice."

That took Qui-Gon by surprise and he struggled for a coherent reply, "Thank you... I like your voice as well, especially the accent."  
"Garen and Quinlan find it hilarious... maybe you should talk to them about it." Qui-Gon guessed he was talking about his friends.

"You can put your things down here, they'll only be in the way when we spar."

Obi-Wan nodded and did as he was told. Qui-Gon was pleased to see that he sat his things out of the way, so that they wouldn't be lying in the middle of the room.

They entered the training hall together, with earned them confused and curious stares. Yet no Jedi dared to approach them while warming up. Eventually Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber, set it on the lowest mode and waited for Obi-Wan to do the same. The Initiate still had a training saber and the effect would show, but the tall Jedi decided to just see what would happen. Obi-Wan too activated his lightsaber and swung it so that the blue blade swung inches away from his right side, then his left and then his right again. Upon the last swing, he held the lightsaber up, the handle next to his head. Two of his fingers were pointed forwards.

"Soresu," mumbled Qui-Gon, "I thought you were not fond of this style."

"Fond might not be the right term, Master Jinn. Besides, you would not expect me to use it..." he let the sentence trail off.

A warm feeling appeared in the tall Jedi's chest, upon hearing his words being recited and used. Strangely the feeling did not disappear, but remained, even when the two Jedi began circling each other.

Obi-Wan had still a long way to go, before becoming a Master in one of the seven forms, but he certainly had the talent to do so. Qui-Gon had never seen somebody so fluidly change between the forms and tactics. One moment he was defensive, the next he was attacking and followed by a counter attack. If Obi-Wan was only half as good in other subjects like he was with a lightsaber, then it was no surprise that every Jedi in the Order wanted him.

The battle finally ended with Obi-Wan's training saber flying out of the young male's hand and landing on the ground a few inches away. Qui-Gon did not hesitate to deal the next blow, namely to hold his lightsaber at the young male's throat, which had been a wise decision, for Obi-Wan had already been on his way to get his weapon back.

"I yield," Obi-Wan said without any trace of anger or disappointment in his voice.

Satisfied, Qui-Gon stepped back and strapped his lightsaber back to his belt. "I am very impressed. You are very talented with the lightsaber and I have no doubt that you will one day surpass me, maybe even Master Windu."

The ginger haired male bowed low, "Thank you for the compliment Master Jinn, as well as the lesson..." he hesitated, "I think I know now which form suits me best."

Qui-Gon inclined his head, "Remember Initiate, a Jedi can strive to learn more than one form."  
Obi-Wan nodded and called his training saber back to his hand, "I will keep that in mind, yet I would like to focus on one alone, at least in the beginning. It makes things easier for my future Master as well."

"Come here," Qui-Gon ordered and Obi-Wan did as he was told. "Here," Qui-Gon held out his lightsaber for the younger male. Blue-green eyes looked up at him with disbelief and in awe. The tall Jedi urged him to take it and the ginger haired man carefully grabbed the deadly weapon in his hand, looking at it curiously.

Qui-Gon was not sure what moved him towards giving an Initiate his beloved lightsaber. Not even his former Padawans had been allowed to hold it, let alone wield and trained with it. "Hold it like this," he stepped behind the Initiate and moved his smaller hands so that they had a secure grip on the handle. It should have been too big, but it worked somehow. He showed Obi-Wan how to activate it. "Alright?" he asked and only when Obi-Wan nodded, did the tall man step away. "Concentrate on the feeling and if you think you are ready, try it."

Again the Initiate only nodded. Blue-green eyes closed and Obi-Wan took a deep breath. The Force reacted instantly and cocooned the ginger haired boy in its warmth. It was quite the spectacle if the long haired Jedi was honest with himself. Then Obi-Wan opened his eyes again. He slightly adjusted his grip and then activated the emerald blade. He looked at Qui-Gon, who nodded encouragingly and then Obi-Wan danced.

Between a training saber and a real lightsaber lay whole galaxy and it was palpable. Qui-Gon was not the only one, who watched in awe and bewilderment how Obi-Wan moved through different katas and different forms, as if he was made for it, as if he had never done something else. His movements were graceful and fluid and it was quite a joy and pleasure to look at.

Eventually Obi-Wan slowed down and came to a halt, before he deactivated the blade and offered it back to its rightful owner. He bowed deeply, "Thank you for allowing me this experience."

Qui-Gon laid a hand on the smaller male's shoulder. "Could you feel the difference?"

"Yes Master, the crystal sang. The training saber feels more like a simple tool in my hand, but your lightsaber felt like it were one with the Force, it felt alive, it felt... right."

"I couldn't have described it better," they shared a small smile. Yet there was something bothering the long haired male. When a Jedi fought with another's lightsaber, there usually was some kind of resistance. An experienced Jedi could push it away and continue as if there was nothing, but now Qui-Gon had felt not even the slightest disturbance in the Force. It was as if his lightsaber had accepted the boy. But it hadn't rejected him, which was even odder. A crystal chooses its wielder and it was unusual for a crystal to choose more than one.

They went to put the training saber back to the others and excited the training hall to take a quick shower. Qui-Gon had invited the Initiate to shower at his quarters, for the showers near the training halls were occupied and full without any doubt. Obi-Wan had agreed happily.

During their way out, the young Initiate had gotten countless compliments and more than one Jedi wanted to talk with him, but the boy politely refused them all. They looked disappointed, but eventually accepted their fate and would undoubtedly try it another time again. Qui-Gon secretly watched and listened to the interactions. Obi-Wan had a way with words and he would make his future Master very proud.

There was just one thing bothering the tall Jedi. Why did he get a strange and sick feeling in his stomach upon thinking about the boy's future Master?

"So Master Jinn," Obi-Wan began during their walk towards the Jinn quarters, but he was cut off by the taller Jedi, who was currently walking beside him, "Please, don't call me Master Jinn. I feel as old as Master Yoda when you do so."

"Don't let him hear that," Obi-Wan said winking, "Alright Master Qui-Gon, I was thinking about it the whole time... was there a special reason for you to leave your hearing aid back in your quarters?"

"Maybe I simply forgot them," he looked sideways at his companion.

"Of course you did," the sarcasm was very palpable.

Qui-Gon stopped walking abruptly and crossed his arms over his chest. He suddenly wished he had his robe still with him, he would look more intimidating then, at least that is what Tahl once told him. "You shouldn't question your superiors like this young Initiate."

The boy's eyebrows met his hairline, "Oh? I thought I already did..."

The word cheeky came to the older Jedi's mind, when Obi-wan tilted his head and gave toothy grin. "I think you did indeed," he circled the smaller male, who followed his every move with his eyes, "You are a naughty little Initiate, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan huffed, "And what if I am?"

Qui-Gon stopped his circling right in front of the unimpressed ginger haired child. He settled his hands on his hips and leaned over the boy, "Naughty little Initiates usually get punished for their behaviour."

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan asked cheekily. He leaned a little forward as well, holding the Master's challenging gaze. Neither Jedi wanted to pull back now and let the other win.

The only warning Qui-Gon got, was the smile that would sooner or later break hearts, before he was being blown into the face. Instinctively the tall Jedi Master blinked and pulled back. The Initiate laughed heartily at the dumbstruck expression on the Jedi Master's face.

Qui-Gon huffed and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Obi-Wan was trying his hardest to stop himself from laughing, but he was failing miserably.

"You should run now," the long haired Jedi growled playfully. Blue-green eyes widened and in the next moment, the Initiate was running, Qui-Gon close behind him. The tall Jedi Master didn't understand why he was acting this way, but it somehow felt right. He liked the way Obi-Wan laughed and smiled. He liked the way they treated it each other. It just felt right, so the Jedi Master decided to live in the moment and to be childish again.

Obi-Wan was as slippery as an eel and as quick as a flash so that the tall Jed Master had a hard time catching the laughing child. They ignored the incredulous and sometimes scandalised stares they received and just kept on running through the crowded corridors. It was making the chase even more challenging and more fun, at least for Obi-Wan, for the Initiate could still dive between people's legs while Qui-Gon had to run around them.

"What's the matter Master Jinn? Tired already or why can't you keep up?" Qui-Gon growled and fastened his steps even more. Obi-Wan did not seem bothered by it in fact Qui-Gon figured that their little game could have gone for hours, but Obi-Wan allowed him to draw closer until he dashed forward and had the smaller Initiate pinned under him.

Obi-Wan went down with a yelp, but not without struggling. Unfortunately for him, the tall Jedi was strong and heavy enough to pin his wrists with one hand so that he could tickle the Initiate with his other.

"No, stop!"

"I told you that naughty Initiates get punished," he said loud enough so that the boy could hear him over his almost hysterical laughter.

Only when the sound of a walking stick could be heard, took Qui-Gon pity on the boy and released his wrists. He continued to pin the Initiate to the floor however with kneeling over him. Obi-Wan's face was flushed and his breathing was heavy, but he was smiling and Qui-Gon took that as a good sign.

"Torturing Initiates you are Qui-Gon, mh?" the familiar voice of Yoda sounded.

"Only a little Master, as usual," he answered. Force, he had not felt so young and alive in years.

"I like to... like to reprimand... that statement," Obi-Wan managed to wheeze out between panting.

"Speak Initiate. Tell me what happened you will."

"Yes Master," his blue-green eyes betrayed the serious face he made, "This was a... a mean attack on a poor little and innocent Initiate. I feel assaulted and violated."

Qui-Gon snorted at his captive's words and tone. One day he might be a great diplomat.

"What you say to this accusation?" Yoda asked and when Qui-Gon looked up, he saw a gleam in the green Master's eyes.

"Guilty as charged, my Master," he decided to just play along for now.

Yoda closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. He hit his stick on the ground one time, before speaking up, "Serious this is. Violated the Code you have. Penalty will be spoken. Have an idea you do, Initiate Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon looked down at the boy, who was smiling earnestly up at him, "How about... how about Master Qui-Gon ponders on my question, if he wants to become my Master?"

"Acceptable that sounds," Yoda said, but Qui-Gon was not really listening anymore and this time, it was not because of his hearing problem. His brain was simply... otherwise occupied. Had Obi-Wan, the Initiate who could have every Jedi in the Order as a Master, really asked HIM to become his Master?

"Master?" and didn't this not just sound right, as if it was always supposed to be like this?

Qui-Gon blinked slowly and found himself gazing into worried blue-green eyes. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly, "I will think about it," he promised, earning him another bright smile.

"Clear it is then. Go shower the two of you should. Smell like a horde of banthas, you do," Yoda teased and shooed the strange pair away.

Upon shoving Obi-Wan into the fresher so the boy could clean himself, Qui-Gon sat on his couch, thinking about the activities of the day. He had met the prodigy of the Order, who had really put an effort into communicating with him. They had philosophised about fighting forms and then spared. He had helped Obi-Wan in finding his form, even though that was not intended, and it had left a warm feeling in his chest. That and the thought of another Master teaching Obi-Wan left him feeling empty and sick.

"Oh Force," Qui-Gon exclaimed and hid his head in his hands. He had unconsciously created a small fledgling bond with the first Initiate, who oversaw his deafness. What was he thinking? Surely that had influenced Obi-Wan's way of thinking.

"The fresher is free," exclaimed an accented voice upon entering the living room and to Qui-Gon it looked as if that was normal, as if the boy belonged here. "Is everything alright, Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked while rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He had put on some clean clothes which Qui-Gon had provided for him. In fact the tunics had once been his, but they fitted perfectly, even though Qui-Gon could not really remember ever being so small.

The tall Jedi did not reply, but motioned for the younger male to sit next to him, to which Obi-Wan immediately complied. "I have a question Obi-Wan," the Initiate's attention was solemnly trained on him, "Why do you want me to be your Master?"

"Why not?" countered Obi-Wan, and he looked as if he didn't understand the question.

Qui-Gon sighed and ran with his hand through his long hair, "Why would you want me as your Master, if you could have anybody else? Why me of all the Jedi? Don't you see that I am broken?"

"Well, yes," Obi-Wan admitted and it hurt, "But I don't see why a broken nose is such a big deal. I'm not perfect either, look at my birthmarks for example," he shrugged.

In all honestly, Qui-Gon found the birthmarks quite endearing, not that he would mention that now however. "That was not what I meant..." he sighed again, this was harder than he had expected, "I am deaf Obi-Wan."

"And?" Obi-Wan inquired bewildered, "You have hearing aid, have you not? Besides, a bond makes talking kind of superfluous. Furthermore, there are other methods of communicating, lip-reading and sign languages, what I could teach you, as two examples."  
The boy's arguments were good, yet the taller man couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. After all those years being rejected over and over again, by his own Padawan nonetheless, it was hard to grasp. Xanatos had left him for another Master after the accident and it had hurt.

"You are sure about this," it was not a question but a statement. Obi-Wan answered nevertheless, "Of course I am..." he grew suddenly concerned, "Don't tell me you haven't felt the... the connection."

Of course Qui-Gon did, but he was not quite ready to accept it yet, "I DID feel something akin to a connection, but you still haven't answered my questions young man."

Obi-Wan snorted, "That's exactly what I am talking about," at the older Jedi's raised eyebrow, he continued, "You are questioning me and my decisions. What do you think would happen if I ask another Jedi, no matter if he or she already has a Padawan or not? They would agree without thinking about it," he sighed, his mood suddenly dulled and so was Qui-Gon's, "They don't see Obi-Wan Kenobi the person, they only see Initiate Kenobi, possible Padawan candidate and apparently the most wanted Initiate in the whole temple. I feel like a wanted criminal sometimes."

"But it is true, you COULD have any master you wanted, but-" he was interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

Obi-Wan groaned in frustration and let himself fall on the couch, grabbing a pillow and pushing it over his face while doing so. It was an amusing sight to see a twelve years old teenager release his frustration into an innocent pillow, Qui-Gon's favourite pillow to be exact. "Not you too," his groan was muffled by the pillow. "I don't want just any Master, I want a Master, who understands me, who is there for me when I need him and to whom I feel connected. I don't care about his or her reputation, in fact I give a ... well, you know what I mean, about his or her reputation." Qui-Gon was highly amused how the ginger haired boy refused to curse properly. The boy sighed and sat up again, clutching the pillow to his chest, "I could be the galaxy's most evil person and they wouldn't care because they would not know."

"If it helps you, I don't think you could be the galaxy's most evil person, even if you wanted to," Qui-Gon offered.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically and pouted.

The older Jedi took a moment to gather his thoughts. Here on his couch, sat Obi-Wan, most wanted Initiate in the Jedi temple and he wanted HIM to be his Master, because he saw Obi-Wan as a human above all else. Now that he considered it, he was able to fill out all of the ginger haired boy's wishes. He did understand Obi-Wan's position as well as his wish to have the right Master. If he could understand the boy in the future, especially in his puberty years would remain to be seen. He definitely could and would offer the boy his shoulder to lean on, his ear – or rather his hearing aid – if he needed a word of advice or comfort, as well as his time. And there was definitely a connection between them. Carefully the Jedi Master reached out and touched their bond. It was actually stronger than he had anticipated at first. He gently tugged at it and immediately Obi-Wan's eyes were on him again.

With a last prayer to the Force, Qui-Gon eventually accepted his fate. He cleared his throat, "I would be honoured to be called your Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Immediately blue-green eyes lit up and the pout formed into a wide smile, "And I would be more than honoured to be the student of the legendary Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Legendary?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

The boy blushed and he started rubbing the back of his neck as a sign of nervousness. "Well you ARE a legend, at least for me and my friends." He was obviously embarrassed.

"And why is that?" the taller male's curiosity was spiked.

"Because you are different," Obi-Wan offered shrugging, "You don't follow the Code blindly, you go against the Council and you are a great swordsman, maybe even the best... I guess you became our idol and hero."

Qui-Gon was quite flattered about hearing this. Obi-Wan however looked everywhere but him, clearly embarrassed by his confession. It was endearing to see that his Padawan had a shy side too. He stumbled over his own thoughts. This was really his Padawan sitting in front of him. "I am flattered that you and your friend think so... you have to introduce us some time, Padawan."

Obi-Wan's bright smile was answer enough, "I will, Master."

"I wish to take Qui-Gon Jinn as my Master," Obi-Wan announced before the Council. Some of the Master's looked shocked, some of them as if they were about to cry any minute now.

"Master Jinn? Why?" Yaddle asked, but it was not out of spite, but out of pure interest.

"It is the will of the Force," Obi-Wan answered and automatically Qui-Gon stepped forward and laid his hands on slim shoulders. Obi-Wan looked up at him.

"We are already bonded," Qui-Gon said to keep the protests at bay, not that anybody would have made any protest, for Yoda and Yaddle looked content.

"About time you finally got a Padawan," Mace Windu said, but then he turned towards the younstger of the pair, "If you still wish to deepen your knowledge on Vaapad, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Master Windu, I will keep that in mind," he bowed and the Korun Master bowed his head in respect as well.

"Approve I do as well," Yoda added and the Grandmaster's words were law. With that the new Master-Padawan-Team excited the Council chamber and left at least two crying Masters back and one who looked as if he wanted to protest despite everything.

They were heading back to their now shared chambers. Qui-Gon still could not believe his luck. Some of the Jedi they encountered apparently neither, for they looked twice and shocked when they spotted the Padawan braid behind Obi-Wan's ear, who was trotting beside Qui-Gon.

"Padawan," the taller Jedi suddenly remembered something, "what form DID you choose now?"

Obi-Wan grinned his trademark smirk, "Ataru, my Master..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I woule really appreciate it, if you took a minute and leave a comment. ^^

Remember, comments feed the plotbunny! ;)


End file.
